Hating Love
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: Any man who could write and sing about a woman that way is obviously so wonderfully talented and in love. And, of, course, any woman with a man who would do something like that is very lucky. DASEY! R&R PLEASE! Random 1SHOT!


**Hating Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LwD, but I do own the song '**_Hating Love_**'.**

**A/N: Another one-shot. I couldn't help it; it popped up out of nowhere!**

Casey walked into her apartment in Vancouver and set her jacket onto its hook. She plopped herself down onto the sofa lazily and turned on the radio, hoping to hear something to take her out of her slump from a bad day at work.

"This is a new song by a newly discovered band. This is 'My Ultimatum' with 'Hating Love'!" The radio host said and the song began to play.

_I can't breathe_

_This feeling's killin' me_

_It's a start_

_That now we're far apart_

_But I can't help_

_The way it feels_

_I hate with all my life_

_It won't heal_

_--_

_And you made it worse_

_You walked away_

_You said goodbye_

_And I hate how I_

_Only took the chance to lie_

_I should've said I love you_

_Could've said 'goodbye'_

'_I'll see you soon'_

'_Forget me not'_

_But I didn't_

_So now I'm hating love_

_--_

_Tell me now_

_Are you alright?_

_How is life?_

_I bet you're doin' fine_

_You were always perfect _

_In my eyes_

_Every step of the way_

_I don't know what to do_

_--_

_And you made it worse_

_You walked away_

_You said goodbye_

_And I hate how I_

_Only took the chance to lie_

_I should've said I love you_

_Could've said 'goodbye'_

'_I'll see you soon'_

'_Forget me not'_

_But I didn't_

_So now I'm hating love_

_--_

_So this is life_

_And it is cruel_

_I hate it all_

_From rent to school_

_There's just one thing_

_I can't deny_

_That I don't hate you_

_I know you know_

_I know, I lied_

_But I could do anything_

_To stop_

_Just stop_

_Doing this_

_Doing this pain_

_Doing a thing love_

_Yeah, love_

_But I still hate_

_Yeah I hate it_

_--_

_And you made it worse_

_You walked away_

_You said goodbye_

_And I hate how I_

_Only took the chance to lie_

_I should've said I love you_

_Could've said 'goodbye'_

'_I'll see you soon'_

'_Forget me not'_

_But I didn't_

_So now I'm hating love_

_--_

_I hate love_

_But I love you_

_I know, I know, I know_

_It's unpredictable_

_Indescribable_

_Yet so reliable_

_I hate love_

_But I love you_

_I know it's true_

_I love you_

_(Hating love)_

_(Hating love)_

_(Hating love)_

Casey smiled a half smile as she closed her eyes. That voice was so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Okay, we have a call about 'Hating Love'. Kelsey you're on the air! What are your takes about the song?" The host asked and the woman on the line sighed.

"Beautiful. Any man who could write and sing about a woman that way is obviously so wonderfully talented and in love. And, of, course, any woman with a man who would do something like that is very lucky. I just have one question. The lead vocalist, what was his name?" The woman asked.

"Thank you for calling, Kelsey. The lead vocalist's, also guitarist's, name is Derek Venturi." The man said and Casey instantaneously turned the radio off.

"No." She whispered to herself as she looked at the radio. She took out her cell-phone and dialled the number she knew so well.

"Hello?" The person answered.

"Okay, first off, we are going to refer to the name 'Derek Venturi' as 'This Person', okay? If we use that name I might hyperventilate and pass out and I have to study for a major test tomorrow. University sucks." Casey said quickly.

"Um…okay." The person said.

"Alright. Why didn't I know until now that This Person's song was on the radio?" She asked.

"Because every time I brought up This Person you flipped and hung up." The person said.

"You could have told me This Person was famous!" Casey cried and the person exhaled deeply on the other end.

"Casey, chill. Just talk to This Person. He was singing about you if you were too dense to notice." The person said.

"How do you know he was talking about me?" She asked.

"Hello! I'm his 'Smarti', he tells me everything." She said and Casey paced the floor.

"Fine. I'll call him. Or maybe that would be awkward, should I go over there? Oh, I don't know what to say to him! Maybe I should make a speech. He said he liked how I had everything planned out. But he never said he liked seeing me freak! What happens of he sees me freak out and he doesn't love me anymore?!" Casey said frantically.

"Whoa! Casey, breathe. Come to London. He's spending some time in the house for a few days. Talk to him then. And he loves seeing you freak out. So _chill_." Marti said.

"Okay…okay. I can do that. No speech required." Casey breathed deeply. "Thanks Smarti." She said and Marti laughed.

"You two will never cut that out. It's already so old. Now go. Go. Go. Go, get a flight. Right now, Casey." Marti said sternly.

"Okay, I'll see you and This Person soon."

"You mean Derek." She said and Casey groaned. "Bye!" Marti added quickly before hanging up. Casey booked a flight to London that night and packed her suitcase for two days.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Casey!" Marti greeted as she took Casey's bags and brought them up to Casey's old room. "Mom and Dad are out right now but This Person's here." She said with a wink as she dropped Casey's bags onto the floor and left. Casey smiled and shook her head at Marti's behaviour. She bit her lip and made a B-line for Derek's room. Hesitantly, she knocked at the door.

"It's open!" He called out and Casey stepped in, his back was to her as he sat on the bed with his guitar in his lap. Casey felt her breathing hitch. "What's up with you? You never knock." He said with a chuckle. Casey was going to comment on how he knew it was her when he cut her off. "The paparazzi are going crazy, trying to figure out who that song was about." He said traces of laughter still evident in his voice. "And as long as you keep your mouth shut they won't find out. And neither will Casey." He mumbled and Casey smirked.

"Hi." She said as she put her face in front of his. His face paled and he looked at her wide-eyed.

"Uh…hi? Y-you didn't-"

"Yeah, I did. But I already knew it was about me." He wrose a questioning eyebrow and she shrugged with a sigh. "Marti ahs loose lips." She confessed and he smirked.

"Shouldn't have told her anything." He muttered to himself. "So, you're here to ridicule me? Because if you are, which I'm sure you are, you can do it later; I have to deal with Marti first." He said and Casey shook her head.

"I'm not here to ridicule you." She said, following him as he stood up. "And you can chase Marti down at anytime; I'm only here for two days." She said pointedly.

"So?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. She leaned up and crashed her lips to his. They pulled apart and he swallowed. "Oh, I get it." He said smirking and she smiled with another eye-roll. "And, look. A room." He motioned around them as he engulfed her waist with his arms. "And a bed." He said, looking over at the bed. "And a door." He said, slamming it shut with his foot. "And a lock." He said, one of his hands reaching behind him and locking the door.

She giggled and looked into his eyes. "And my lips." She said, kissing him softly. "And your lips." She whispered as she pulled his lips against hers in a deep kiss. They pulled apart, but when Derek went in for another kiss she pulled away with a small smile. "Say it." She said.

"But Casey…I'm not all touchy-feely like some fruity guy." She shook her head and he sighed. "Fine, I love you." He said and she felt her heart soar as he kissed her softly.

"I love you, too." She whispered as he backed her up to his bed.

**A/N: Random little one-shot. I don't like it but I just had to write it down for some reason. Review please!**


End file.
